For the Record
by dontnowhyimdoingthis
Summary: Kate Walsh is about to turn 18, she already has one of the highest rating TV shows in Australia, interviewing musician and actors. Her career is blossuming until she takes on an interviews with Kings Of Leon- thats wasn't the best sum up but please read.
1. Chapter 1

**A year has passed since the controversial documentary ONLY BY THE NIGHT aired on Channel [v] and thrust Kate Walsh into international spotlight and a downwards spiral of bad publicity. The young VJ's career took a tough hit when only by the night aired the affair between Kate and Caleb Followill the lead singer of Grammy award winning band Kings of Leon. Kate stayed silent though the past year in an attempt to settle the media storm that but tonight for the first time she's here to tell her side of the story. **

**She's here to set the story straight.**

**No question goes unasked.**

**Kate Walsh: For the Record.**

**I guess I should start by asking why you agreed to this interview.**

Um well... I thought that it was time people saw my side of the story. A lot of people think that what they saw on that film was the whole story. But it wasn't. It was segments put together of an even bigger event and made to look like it did. For the past half a year, or so I've just been rolling with it thinking that it would calm down become yesterday news, but people won't let it go and I think the fact that I was silent about it, was taken advantage by from the media and they could create and elaborate complete fiction that people now believe are the facts.

**So you're going to set it straight?**

Hopefully.

**If you were so upset about how the film turned out why did you let it go to air?**

I'm so glad you asked that question. First of all I didn't see the film before it was aired and if I had I wouldn't have let it go to air. The reason I didn't see the film before it aired was because I didn't feel like any of what was taped in Oklahoma could be turned into what it did. I'm getting ahead of myself maybe I should explain. Rob, my camera man, and I went to Oklahoma to film and interview Kings of Leon for a show that was going to be exclusive to channel [v]

**You use to work for channel [v] is that correct?**

Yes. I was there youngest employee at only 17. Um so yeah we went over there and the plan was to film 60 days of their life before the release of their fourth album. It was going really well the interviews were good and we were getting good footage of their home life. I was getting along with them really well we were all friends and then things that happened like private conversations and things were taped without our knowledge, I mean I still don't know how Rob could have gotten the things that he did on camera. But he did and at the end of everyday he'd send the footage back to channel[v]. I don't think that he thought the footage was relative to what the original film was to be and that they would scrap all the extra footage. I don't think he thought that they'd use any of it.

...............................................................................................

_George called me on Monday night. "Hey kid, how's it going?"_

"_George I told you I'm not working until I've finished my final exams." George is my boss he's a producer at channel [v] but he's not the head honcho, he's close though. I've always liked George he's the reason I got the job there. See I started working there as a traineeship for camera operating but one day the host of What you want couldn't get to the show because there was traffic everywhere so I volunteered to do the show. And that's how I hosted my first show. The story doesn't finish there I volunteered to do the show before I knew that we had a musical guest on that day he would perform and also be interviewed! It was so weird I got on the set and something clicked and I just knew what to say and the interview went to well everyone was laughing at my jokes anyway since that day I've been a VJ on channel [v] and George has been my number one supporter. _

"_I wasn't going to ask you to work, I have very exciting news, but maybe I'll take it to someone who's more interested."_

"_OK fine what is it?"_

"_Well Kings of Leon are realising a new album,"_

"_Awesome I love that band."_

"_You didn't let me finish, anyway their manager got in touch with us and we organised a documentary on the band in the days leading up to the launch of the album! We're sending over a interviewer and camera man to live with them for 60 days! The reason I'm telling you this is because we just finished a meeting on who would be the interviewer and I did it! You're going!"_

"_Are you shitting me? Seriously is this some joke? Because I refuse to believe that everyone is ok to be sending a 17 year old, not even an adult to another country to live with rock stars for any amount of time."_

"_We discussed all this in the meeting we're setting up a meeting with your parents we also need you to sign a contract saying no drug and what not, when you go over there and you turn 18 in a few weeks so you will be an adult."_

"_Why me? It's so much drama why didn't they just choose Dan or Renee?"_

"_You know why they chose you don't make me say it."_

"_No I honestly don't know why they chose me?"_

"_Because you're the best, you get the highest rating people love you for some bizarre reason they find you funny. You're the best interviewer."_

"_So when do I leave? Is it after my schools finished?"_

"_You would leave for Tennessee the week after school finished."_

"_Oh my God I'm going to meet Kings of Leon!"_

"_We still have to talk your parents into it first"_

_Three weeks later I was on a plane to Los Angeles then from LA to Oklahoma where the Followills live and are recording their fourth album. Kings of Leon are an old school rock group they're three brothers and one cousin and a hell a lot of sexy. I am way out of my league I only started this job last year and since then I've only been interviewing up and coming Australian bands. Ok so I have done a few big names like Pink and Coldplay but they were easy because that was just fun and the whole show wasn't depended on me. This is different if I screw up I'm dead the whole documentary is screwed. What if they don't like me what if they don't think I'm funny. I have a really bad feeling in my stomach I wriggle out of my seat and scurry to the air craft toilets and heave. I want to cry I hate throwing up. Worst I hate planes everyone is sleeping but the lady behind me is to fat to put my chair back and I have a kid in front of me who_se chair is to far back and I'm sandwiched in between them. _I clean myself and walk back to my seat. Rob is sitting next to me._

"_Just try going to sleep," he says, "We'll be there in no time." Actually rob we still have ten hours until we're there then another three hour flight. Not to mention I'm not sure I even want to get there. Oh god I think I'm going to be sick again. _

_We get to the LAX and I was only sick three times but I still didn't get any sleep and I can't shake the anxious feeling. After we got our boarding passes we went to look through duty free and grab some food._

"_Here," rob says passing me a box._

"_What's this?" I asked looking at the box of some kind of pills._

"_There Valium, it will help you relax."_

"_Thanks," I say putting them in my hand bag. "I'll have them when I get some food."_

_I wake up in an unfamiliar room. I'm wearing the same clothes I was wearing on the plane only they smell bad and a tiny bit soggy. For a minute I thought I had wet my bed but it was only my damp clothes on the sheets. What did I do yesterday; I don't remember anything I only remember getting on the plane for Oklahoma. Oh my God I know where I am. I need to go outside and see what happened but I'm so scared. Suck it up Kate go out there and be yourself they'll love you. I doubted what my mind said but I still had to go out there. I opened the door I was on the landing of the second story there were four other doors along the landing but all of the doors were shut. I walked down stairs into a lounge room then into a kitchen no one was around I couldn't hear any conversations or movement. I had a brief second of blind panic thinking they had left me here or this wasn't even there house. The oven timer flashed and I saw it was only five thirty in the morning of course no one was awake yet. What a relief and it was definitely there house there was a photo of the four with two other people I didn't recognise the photo didn't look that old maybe a year or two. I didn't know how long I had slept but I wasn't tired and I knew I would have trouble falling back to sleep so I decided that I might as well go for a morning jog. I went back to the room I had woken up in and changed into running pants and a tank top and head out. I found a piece of paper and wrote the address of the house down just in case I got lost and needed to ask somebody and head out for my run_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't know how far I ran but it was far. I had some trouble getting back but after an hour I finally turned into the street. The front door was opened I didn't know if I should knock it felt polite but I wanted to try and sneak up to the room. I heard voices coming from the kitchen when I opened the door. I had to get this over with I walked into the kitchen. Caleb, Nathan was standing at the bench and Matthew was at the table eating cereal.

"Here she is!" Nathan exclaimed when he saw me. "We thought you'd made a run for it after yesterday." I smiled and walked further into the room to take a seat at the table with Matthew.

"Where've you been?" he asked when I sat down.

"I went for a run only I got a bit lost so I took a while."

"You went running in that aren't you freezing?"

"It was a bit cold I didn't realise when I left that it was cold; I'm a bit use to the summer." He nodded and passed me the cereal.

Good damn it why couldn't I remember last night! I felt fine so I obviously wasn't hung over which mean that I wasn't drinking. Maybe I had fallen asleep before we got there and Rob just carried me to bed and I can't remember because I was asleep. Then why was I wet? Why can't I remember?

" What happened last night?' I asked reluctantly.

I saw Matt quickly glance and Nathan and Caleb.

"Oh my God! What did I do?"

"Nothing really you were just a bit um... doped up."

"What, but I didn't have anything!"

"Actually you had quite a bit of Valium," said Caleb speaking for the first time. His voice sounds just like it did in the music only I could hear more of his southern accent .

"I had two,"

"Rob didn't think you took them so he put two in your food."

"Bastard! Oh my god what did I do? Did I do anything embarrassing?"

"Do you really want to know?" holy fuck how did this happen I had my face in my hands trying not to believe what they were saying.

"How did I get wet?"

"Wet t-shirt competition," said Nathan

"What!"

"He's kidding, you went swimming." Matthew said.

"Do you know where I can find my camera man?" just as I was asking Rob strolled into the room and immediately stopped when he saw me.

"Shit," he said quietly.

"Morning Rob, hey can we have a little chat?" I said as calmly as I could. Nathan, Matt and Caleb were trying to suppress laughter again. It must have been funny to them hell it was kind of funny to me and I was the one who was drugged.

"Actually I have to set up the equipment."

"That's OK I can help you with that." I said and I marched out of the room with Rob at my back. See the thing is Rob and I, are friends. He's only a few years older than I am and he's really nice so I know he only gave the valium to help but still, I have no recollection of last night I am 90% percent sure I did something humiliating, hell I probably did 100 humiliating things.

After my chat with Rob I headed back down stairs. More people were roaming around the house all of whom knew my name some were calling me Sue which I didn't get but I think it had something to do with yesterday and I don't want to know. I found Caleb in the kitchen.

"Why are people calling me Sue?" I asked.

"It's a nickname,"

"Yeah, I got that but why is Sue my nickname?"

"You told everybody the story of you climbing Mount Warning and trying to break your angle with a rock so you wouldn't have to keep going. Sue was short for suicidal."

"Fuck" I whispered while I banged my head against the wall. I had never told anybody that before and now a whole house full of strangers new.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"The story,"

"Yes, but I was overweight and it was a big fucking mountain!" He's smiling. Oh good he's enjoying my pain bastard. "I have to go." I say navigating out of the busy kitchen. I go back to my room and change for the day. I have an urge to crawl under the sheets and never come out again. How did I fuck this up so much? It should have been easy, keep quite ask a few questions follow them around but no I have to show up drugged and make a complete idiot of myself. I bloody woke up in famous people house having no idea what I'd done the night before to find out I'd told everybody my most embarrassing story and now I have to go face them and try to act professional. How did I fuck up the one thing I wasn't supposed to get right? There's a knock at the door. I want to yell out piss off but decide it's not best with my current mess.

"Come in," The door opens and Caleb walks in.

"Hey," he says. His voice could make my problems seem so far away. He walks over to the bed and sits down. "You looked really...and you know I thought I could help, I don't know answer any questions, help you settle in, It's just that you look like you're going to cry and well you're in a house full of guys so no one is going to know what to do." He was joking but it didn't help he's just managed to make me sound like I was going to create another scene. I really did feel like crying.

"I don't cry so you don't have to worry about that. I mean I didn't even cry at my nana's funeral I was like the only one who didn't I must have liked like the biggest ice bitch but it's not my fault I just don't cry in public...now I'm babbling."

"Something's wrong?"

"This was my first massive story and I already managed to completely fuck it up, I have no idea what I said or did last night except for tell one of my most embarrassing stories everybody seems to know me so I must have done something humiliating and now I have to go meet all the strangers that I apparently know from yesterday and be professional." I know I shouldn't have been telling him this but it just burst out of me. He's laughing oh my god he is laughing at my complete mental break down.

"That's it? That's what's worrying you?"

"What do you mean that's It, I just ruined my career!"

"Firstly you didn't embarrass yourself last night trust me everyone around here has done worst. Secondly everybody and I mean everyone thought you were funny you were just telling stories you had everybody laughing and not at you. Thirdly No one is professional around here were just really excited to have you around."

"Really?"

"Yes really, now come on." He said grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the door. I could feel the calluses on his hand from his guitar I wanted to interlock my finger with his and never let go. It was a quick feeling that rushed through me I'd never felt it before, it was a strong flash, not quite short enough to pretend it was nothing but not long enough to appreciate either. I thought for a second I said this allowed because he immediately let go of my hand like he had been struck by the same electric current.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Holy god of rock music! I found your messiahs. I fell in love and it's with their album it's pure, dingy and solid. I've been here for a few days and I've fallen into the routine. They head into the studio at nine; they're putting the finished touches on some tracks, after a few hours then they go home play some wall ball then head out to a bar at night. Most days followed that trend anyway. Some times their girlfriends come over.

This particular day started with my morning run. I had been doing the same circuit everyday and getting more comfortable in the suburb. Today I ran a different circuit. I did around six kilometres before I got back to the house. When I walked in Jared, Nacho and Caleb were standing in the kitchen.

"Guess what?" I asked excitedly.

"What?" said Jared egger to hear?

"Well I was on my run today but this time I went a different direction and I was running but I got overtaken by the high school football team...um you know what do they call it? Gridiron!"

There was a exchanging of looks before Jared said. "And?"

"And nothing, it was exciting I've never seen football players before. Oh and guess how many wolf whistle I got?" Jared had turned his attention back to eating his cereal. "Three!"

"You're not a feminist are you?" said Nacho.

"Yeah, I gave them all dirty looks, but come on I was gross and sweaty and I still got wolf whistled by high school Jocks I can't help but feel good about myself." Nacho and Caleb were shaking their heads.

"How old are you?" the question came from Caleb.

"Seventeen."

"I thought you had finished school? Or are you like in your summer holidays?"

"In Queensland you graduate year 12 when you're seventeen and yes I am in the summer holidays."

That night as usual we went to the bar closest to their house. Adrianne, Alice and Laure met us there. Adrianne is Jared's girlfriend, Alice is Matt's and Laure is Nathan fiancée. I hadn't spoken to Laure much but Adrianne and Alice were fascinated by everything about Australia and my accent so when I was around they never left my side.

"Why do you call the elevator a lift?" Adrianne was asking.

"Um... because it gives you a lift?" she nodded she was going to ask another question but I quickly cut her off.

"So where is your girlfriend Caleb?"

"You mean his hand?" Alice laughed. Caleb laughed then gave her the finger.

"We're sorting things out," said Caleb answering my question. Most eyes at the table rolled.

"You went on a break six months ago, let it go," said Adrianne. Caleb looked like he was going to reply but dropped it.

"You're not holding the stick right," Matt was saying as I lined the stick up to the white ball on the old pool table. I closed my left eye to better line the balls. I was taking my shots more seriously now as I had lost almost every game that I had been in and I was the butt of all the jokes. My game wasn't getting any better in fact it was getting worse. The ball shot of the wooden railing made a sharp bounce when it made contact with the floor then rolled through the bar only to be stopped by someone's foot. Matt and Jared were laughing so hard they were using the table to support themselves. Luckily most of our group were at the table or the bar, only a few people saw my embarrassing shot. I stumbled in the direction that the ball rolled.

"Are you looking for this?" The man holding the ball had the most electric blue eyes I had ever seen I immediately lost myself in them. He was holding the white ball in his hand.

"Thanks," I said sheepishly.

"Hey you weren't running along the highway this morning were you?"

"Um... yeah I was." I said looking closer at the guy, but I didn't recognise him.

"I thought I recognised you, I ran past you with my team."

"Right, I got wolf whistled."

"Ha, ha one of those might have been me," he said blushing and awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "I don't suppose I could get you a drink?"

"Sure,"

His name was Tim. He was eighteen and was QB1, which I found out is Quarter Back 1 for Oklahoma High. He had brown hair that constantly fell over his face because of the length. He wore a worn out navy blue v-neck and jeans. The shirt was tight enough to display his muscled body but not tight enough that he was showing off. I don't know how long we had been sitting at the bar but I had had a few too many drinks.

"You're serious; they don't have cheerleaders in Australia?"

"No, well I mean not in high school,"

"What about rally girls?"

"Nope. Because we don't have rallies."

"Wow that's weird so who supports the games?"

"Gridiron isn't really big in Australia none of the schools play it."

"What no gridiron?"

"Excuse me," said a voice from behind, "but we have to go," Caleb said to me completely ignoring Tim. Shit! I had been so caught up with Tim I had completely forgotten everyone else. I looked to the booth no one was there they were all outside except for Jared, Adrianne, Matt and Alice who were standing at the door waiting for us.

"Oh sorry," I said to Caleb well it was more like a slur.

"Well, um... can I get your number?" he asked. I looked at Caleb he didn't look like he was about to tell me the house number.

"Can I get yours; I'm not staying at my house." He scribbled his number on a napkin and handed it to me.

"I had fun tonight,"

"Isn't it a bit past your bed time? Don't you have school or something?" said Caleb acknowledging Tim for the first time.

"It's a weekend, officer," said Tim before walking away making a telephone with his hand, to me.

"Let's go," said Caleb sounding really irritated.

"Caleb," I said, "I think I'm going to need some help." I had my arm over his shoulder and his arm around my waist. He walked me to the cab outside and put me in next to Adrianne.

"He was so hot!" she said, "Did you get a number?" I didn't think I could open my mouth without throwing up so I just held up the napkin.

"At least she's better at picking up then playing pool," I didn't get who said it because I was half past out leaning against Adrianne shoulder.

I woke the next morning feeling nauseas with a massive headache. I don't remember getting to my bed. I looked down I was still in my clothes from last night except for my high heels which were lying on the floor next to my bed.

There was a knock at the door; followed by Caleb's voice, "Are you decent?" he asked he came in anyway.

"I'm never decent,"

"Aspirin and Water," He laughed as he threw the bottle of water and pills on the bed.

"My saviour!" I got two pills and threw them back with some water, "Did you carry me up here last night?"

"Yeah but that's because no one else could carry you."

"Bastard," I said throwing one of my pillows at him.

"Get dressed, we're going to the studio,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated for a while but to make it up to you I'm uploading 2 chapters! enjoy and dont forget to reveiw I'd love to know what you think**

Chapter 4.

The album was set to be released in a month from now. It wasn't finished because the band couldn't decide on the last song. Caleb had informed me that at the start of the recording process they made a pact that they would only put on songs that they all loved. So far each of the songs was agreed upon until now not everyone was 100 percent for the last song. So they were going through the other options. In the mean time they were focusing on the release on the first single 'sex on fire' that would be released after they shot the film clip at the end of the week.

"Sex on fire is probably the best song we've ever made," said Nathan as we sat on the porch. He was sitting across from me with a glass of wine. I was holding the camera as well as asking the question. Rob was inside with the others, technically he should have been filming but I liked to do these interviews with least amount of people as possible. "Caleb wrote the song so many times we ended up saying to him give us the original one and we recorded that one."

"What do you think the song is about?"

"I think that it's about what Caleb thinks sex would be like, cause I'm pretty sure he's saving himself for marriage, it was like his idea of what it would be like."

"Thanks, I think I've got what I need," I said, "Do you think you could send out Caleb?"

"When did you become so professional?" he laughed as we walked back in the house.

A few minutes later Caleb walked out with two glasses of wine. "Wine?" he asked. I took one of the glasses and thanked him. He sat in the chair that Nathan had just left.

"We're talking about sex on fire today; tell me how the song came about?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I wrote it when I was recovering from shoulder surgery and I was on some heavy pain killers. I would just wake up in the morning, my soong book would be next to me with new material in it."

"I think people will thing the songs kind of corny but I mean if they've ever had really good sex then I don't think they could say that it's corny." Said Caleb

"Nathan said he thought you were saving yourself for marriage?" He nodded, "Is that because of your religious beliefs or personal reasons?"

"Both I guess because I only want to be with one person and I want to give myself to them completely. You think that ridiculous?"

"No I don't I think that's beautiful, more men should be like you."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you saving yourself for someone?"

"I'm not sure, I could but I'm not sure, I guess I'm just waiting to do it with someone I love."

I placed the camera on the table leaving it on but stopped recording. "I get what you mean though. When I was in grade 10 we had to watch this movie about waiting til you married to have sex. This one guy who was interviewed said that he had slept with lots of girls before he was married but his wife was saving herself. On their honeymoon he said that he hated the fact he didn't wait because his wife gave him something that he couldn't return. So I understand wanting to give yourself to someone."

We stayed out there for almost two hours talking about nothing and everything. We only went inside when dinner was on and it was too cold to stay out there any longer.

"Feel how cold my hands are," I said putting my hand against his cheek.

"Shit there freezing," he said taking my hands in his and rubbing them till they warmed up.

After dinner the six of us Nathan, Jared, Matt, Caleb, Adrianne and I sat watching television. The phone rang in the living room. No one moved to get it I had learnt that they screened all there calls. The ringing stopped and I heard the beep go for the answering machine. The group on the other end of the line started singing Happy Birthday, someone had clicked mute on the TV and everyone was listening to the recording. Shit I leaped over the lounge and ran to the phone. I picked up the phone as quickly as possible and the recording stopped.

For as long as I can remember every time we had to wish someone a Happy birthday my mum would gather us together and we would sing Happy birthday down the receiver it was embarrassing. Yes.

'Thanks, mum.' I said when they had finished.

'My baby is eighteen!'

'Actually here I'm still seventeen,'

'Oh, that's right I forgot I was just excited.' She wanted to know everything that was going on here. If they were being nice, how rock stars lived. After I confirmed her suspicion that groupies were all ways around the house and I didn't remember the last time I saw them sober we hung up. I walked back to the couch.

"It's your birthday?" said Caleb.

"No, its tomorrow mum just forgot the time difference."

"Were you going to tell us?"

"Probably not, I don't like to make a big deal over birthdays,"

"But eighteen is a big deal your legally an adult," said Jared. The problem with Matt and Jared is they look in the earlier twenties but they're brains function like pre pubescent boys.

"You can legally bum fuck,' added Matt.

'Ok I'm going to bed before either of you to start to reminisce,' I got to the door before I turned around to say, 'and don't even think of doing anything tomorrow for my birthday.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day was a breeze, No one said a thing about my birthday which at first was a disappointment I didn't want them to make a fuss but one person could have said something. Maybe they didn't remember, oh well it was better that way. Birthdays were embarrassing it's like the whole day is focused on you. I was especially disappointed though when Caleb didn't say anything. The past month we had bonded. We'd spend most of the night chatting about music and relationships and we'd made a list of things we want to do before we die. He had helped me make a list of things to do when I become an adult but he must have forgotten that that was today.

Other than the fact that it was my birthday, today was also exciting because they were discussing ideas for the film clip for Sex on Fire and the director Dean Rivers was here to brainstorm with them. We sat in the studio in the relax room (they called it because that's where they went to chill) and Dean was showing a few of the story boards he had drawn up. I sat in the corner amazed. Dean Rivers is an amazing director, he doesn't do big movies just independent ones and he dabbles in film clips. Until I got the job at channel [V] I wanted to be a film clip director and he is my idol. Earlier I was introduced to him but all I could stammer out is a 'good thanks' even though he didn't ask how I was. So I remained silent for the rest of the meeting. The film clip so far was going to be set in an old run down warehouse.

'What do you think, Kate?' asked Caleb, 'she's got a really good taste for these things,' he said to Dean. Who was now looking interested at me his cocky smile was suggesting my knowledge on the certain subject.

'No I like it,' I lied, if I was being honest it was lacking something and I knew what it was I could see it perfectly in my head but I was too shy to say it to the group But it was good I should say it they might like it. No. Yes.

A little while later Caleb got up for a glass of water, this was my chance to tell him my idea. The fridge was in the other room. I followed him into the second room.

'Listen, I know this is out of place and you might laugh at it but I had an idea for the film clip...' I told Caleb my idea he nodded and seemed interested as I described it to him, he said he'll run it past the others and we walked back to the group.

'Kate's got a fantastic idea for the film clip,' he said. 'In between the shots of us performing and the fight scene we flash to a naked women whose covered in wet paint, and throughout the film clip she's like showering it off, cause have you ever seen wet paint being washed off it's pretty cool.' He finished and I realised how much he'd liked my idea.

'That's not even a bad idea, and since it's sex on fire, Caleb you could be having sex with her when the paint off cause she'll be wet, it will all be tasteful through, and I'm thinking it's going to be really dark so whiles she showering we only see her silhouette and then come in for close up of the paint washing off.'

'You could even get like a small star to do a Cameo of the women,' I said since my idea was going so well. There was sort of a silence now and I had completely regretted saying anything at all. There was a silent conversation going with eye contact between them all.

It was Jared who spoke first. 'See the thing is Kate, we have a rule that sorts out a lot of arguments when organising the video; if you suggest it you do it,'

'Are you saying that since I suggested the painted women, I am now doing it?'

'Well you have a choice we're not forcing you to do it, but you would fit, since you are a star yourself you could be the cameo and it's not like we could get a great model in such short notice.'

'Are you ok with this?' I appealed to Caleb since I was going to be kissing him.

'Sure, I think it's a good idea,'

'Well how come one of your girlfriends can't do it?'

'Cause none of us would be ok with them being nude in front of everyone and It would be weird to see them doing it with Caleb.' Said Matt.

'But it's ok if everyone sees me nude?'

'Well yeah since you're not fucking anyone."

By the end of the day I had been bullied into it so in a few days I would be painted up and everyone got to see my bits what a fantastic birthday!

Matt and Jared left the studio early they said they had some errors to run which left Caleb, Nathan, the producers Mark and a sound guy that I'd never been introduced to left. A little while later we left and headed to the bar to meet up with everyone else.

I was greeted as soon as I walked in with a 'Happy Birthday!' from the large crowd in the bar. They were looking at us and I was pretty sure no one else's birthday was today but I couldn't help glancing behind me to make sure they were actually talking to me.

Caleb was standing behind me his arm was around my waist and he whispered into my ear. 'Happy Birthday, don't drink too much we have plans after, and I need you sober.' He was giving me Goosebumps he had plans for us my mind jumped straight to sex but before I could get to excited I reminded myself he was saving himself for marriage and someone his age. Arianne and Alice ran up to me.

'Did we surprise you?' Adrianne said hugging me.

'It was so hard not saying anything all day, we felt horrible pretending we'd forgotten,' said Alice. Everyone from the studio was there and a few of the followills friends that I had been introduced to before as well as the usual bar crowd. I chatted to everyone then Sophie and Adrianne sat me down to open my presents.

'You got me presents! I told you not to.'

'Oh stop whining, it's not much.'

'And we wanted to,' added Alice. Adrianne, Laure and Alice had bought me a makeup bag full of mascara, lip stick, eye liner and other things. As well as some sexy Victoria secret panties which I was embarrassed by when I pulled them out. Caleb, Nathan, Matt and Jared gave me the present with a kiss on the cheek. I ripped open the wrapping they had given me there album that they had all signed.

'It's the very first copy of our album; you'll have it before anyone else.'

'Thanks guys, it's awesome,' I turned it over to look at the song list. There were only eleven songs on the back. Caleb seemed to read my thoughts.

'We're still not sure of the last song.'

'This could make me a pretty penny on eBay,' I joked.

Most people had gone; there were only a few people left. I had kept my promise I had only had two beers and was feeling fine. I was walking out with Adrianne heading to the car when Caleb's hands found the small of my back a glided me in a different direction.

'Not so fast we've got plans,' he said.

'What are we doing?' I asked.

'We are crossing off all the things on your list do to when you become an adult,' he pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, 'Ride a motorbike,' he said reading from the list. We were standing in front of Matt's motorbike.

'Is Matt ok with this?'

'Yeah... well I might have left out a few details like you would be driving,'

I had the helmet on as well as a leather jacket Caleb had lent me. He was sitting behind me with his arms on the handles next to mine. He had pointed out the accelerator, clutch and breaks.

'So you're going to release the clutch and accelerate. Ready,' It took a few tries to start without stalling but when I did it was easy enough to drive I took it around the empty car park a few times before pulling up.

'Do you think you ready to take it on to the road?'

'What now?'

'Yeah don't worry it's twelve there shouldn't be too much traffic.' So I started the motorbike stalling it again a few times then drove out onto the street. Caleb yelled directions from behind me. His arms were wrapped around me and I was enjoying too much I almost missed the turn.

We parked outside of a night club.

'Drove a motorbike,' he said checking from the list, 'now clubbing,' he dragged me into the club. The bouncer didn't even check my ID which was a letdown but he probably didn't care who walked in with Caleb Followill. We ordered fruity drinks and after a few we were on the dance floor. Well I was on the dance floor I thought Caleb was but as soon as he came in girls flocked to him and he disappeared into a crowd of hungry women. I wasn't sure if I was suppose to help him or not after a little while though I wanted to move on to the next on the list so I grabbed one of his arms and dragged him out fighting off the desperate women.

'Thanks,' he said sheepishly when we were safely out.

The rest of the night we spent shopping in an adult store. Then we went to a gay bar a few drinks there and we were both stinking drunk. It was Mardi Gra night there so every time you flashed everyone threw beads at you, since it was a gay bar Caleb was the one flashing but we were sharing the beaded necklaces. Just like the night club when he went to the dance floor men were all over him. This time I didn't save him because it was too funny. We were the crowd favourite at the club we were the only heterosexuals and were forced to kiss after they started chanted

'KISS, KISS, KISS' So me and Caleb both standing on the bar pashed in front of everyone else. We got a huge applause and some boo's from the gays that wanted Caleb. Soon after we left and continued the list.

The next morning I woke up in the hammock on the porch, Caleb was still asleep next to me and I almost had a heart attack when I realised Nathan was standing in front of me.

'Shit, you scared the hell out of me,'

He was wearing nothing but his boxers and holding the paper in one hand and a coffee in the other he just shook his head at me. I had to admit Nathan had a good body. I wonder if Caleb's was as good, I knew had good arms. I followed Nathan into the kitchen and got myself some coffee. I felt like shit and didn't remember a lot about last night. I was still wearing my jeans and tank top with lots of colourful beaded necklaces.

'What with the necklaces?' Nathan asked from the counter were he sat reading his paper.

'Mardi Gra night at the gay club,' my answer didn't seem to surprise him. I sat down to drink my coffee when I felt a throbbing pain in the ankle.

'Holy shit!' Nathan jumped with my outcry, 'I got a tattoo,' I said removing the band aid from my ankle which revealed a small symbol. It was then I started to remember last night at the tattoo parlour. Nathan walked over to take a look. He himself had a few tatoo's.

'What did you get?' he asked looking at my ankle, 'Yin and yang cool'

'My dad is going to kill me!' Just then Caleb walked in.

'Morning,' he mumbled, 'why is your dad going to kill you?'

'She got a tattoo,'

'I remember that, and your nose,'

'What about my nose?' I said running to the mirror in the foyer. I had pierced my noise. Great, 'I'm going to bed and when I wake up maybe this will me a dream,' I said.

'I'm going to get more sleep as well,' Caleb said following me up stairs. I turned into my room and Caleb walked on to his. The he stopped like he was remembering something and walked back. I was about to ask but before I could his lips were pressed to mine and we were kissing like last night minus the crowd.

'Night,' he whispered and walked into his room. I collapsed onto my bed smiling like an idiot. I didn't care if my dad was going to kill me it had been the best night of my life.

The kissing continued for the rest of the week every time we had a minute to our selves or when no one was looking Caleb would squeeze my hand. We still talked almost every night we'd sit on the roof and talk. I was determined not to let this thing with Caleb whatever it was to make me unprofessional so we didn't tell any of the others that we were a thing. See there's that word again thing what exactly were we? I couldn't bring myself to ask because I didn't know what I wanted the answer to be. I was leaving in a month.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Kings of Leon are nominated for MTV best film clip at the MTV music awards with sex on fire which you stared in is there any hard feeling about that?**

No, I'm glad they're getting recognition for the album I know how hard they worked on it. They better win it because I didn't pose nude for anything less than gold. Hahah

The thing is everyone thinks that I must hate them or they hate me it's not true. I talk to them all the time we're still friends.

**Even Caleb?**

No not Caleb.

_We were at the set of Sex on Fire. It was five o'clock in the afternoon. They weren't starting the filming until the sun went down so there be to be much light. It was an abandoned warehouse in the industrial grounds on the outskirts of town. It was a cold over cast day and as the sun disappeared it got colder until I had my second jacket on. The cold seemed to be a problem for Dean because the band was supposes to be sweaty and hot so they had to be wiped down with a mixture of oil and water. The first shots were of them performing. These shots would be the easiest because they were just playing the instruments and acting like they're were performing for a crowd. _

_The filming process was a lot more complicated than I thought. They did about thirty takes of one scene. Each roll they would have to start from a different spot in the song some they would do a few times. As soon as the stopped shooting people ran out to touch up makeup or fix the back ground. They kept applying water and oil on Caleb because he was supposed to look sweaty in his singlet and jeans. Dean called for a five minute break and everyone separated for some food. We had been there for over three hours. _

'_Kate,' Dean said catching me as I walked over to the food, 'We're doing your scene next so head over to make up.'_

_I sat in a chair, in front of the mirror, my hair was in curlers I had heavy black eye makeup on and I all I was wearing was a dressing gown layered with scarfs because I was freezing. My curlers had been taken out and my hair fell over my shoulders. I had to admit I looked pretty good. I stood on the set talking to Dean._

'_Ok, so this is a big scene, first you're going to get up from the bed, look around, then you'll walk over to the sink, where you'll pick up bucket of paint, then you'll pick it up walk over to here,' he said marking an x on the floor with chalk, 'place the bucket down, shrug the shirt off, ok we'll start there.' He said. Everyone was still milling around having dinner and conversations. We were only running through it so we didn't need the sound or camera men except for Rob who stayed annoyingly close._

_I walked over to the dirty old bed still in my robe and ugg boots, I lay in the bed. 'Ok that's greats, now get up,' So I did, 'Walk over to the kitchen sink and pull out the paint,' So I did, 'Walk it over to the spot and put it down,' So I did, 'Then shrug the shirt off,' I didn't, I just pretended to, 'Ok that's great when you take the shirt off make sure you look over your shoulder in a seductive sort of way,' I did that part again with a seductive look. _

'_Perfect! Ok I thing we're ready to do this,'_

_Ten minute later the camera men were back in there spots and we were ready to start. _

'_Kate gets up there,' said Dean._

_Crap, I reluctantly took off my robe and the three scarfs I was left wearing an over sized white button up shirt and a flesh coloured thong. I walked onto the empty set. Everyone who didn't have a job to do was watching. I took my place in the bed. People touched up my makeup and hair then stuck this weird camera in front of my face and then we were ready to shoot,'_

'_Quiet' Dean yelled from his chair, 'and action!' Music started playing and I followed the directions I was told. I walked to the sink got the paint; put it took a deep breath and shrugged off my shirt turned and gave the camera a seductive smile._

'_Cut, perfect Kate darling you're superb!'_

_Someone watching wolf whistled I was pretty sure it was Jared but I couldn't see past the lights, I quickly grabbed my shirt and tugged it back on._

'_We're going to do it one more time,' so like before I got back in to bed._

_We quickly moved onto the next shot of me actually painting myself. Dean walked me through my instructions which were easier this time. We only had one shot to for this so I had to do it right. When he yelled action I was kneel next to the bucket and wash myself with the paint. _

'_Perfect now let's get her painted.' After the shot a few people lead me off to the side still wearing nothing and freezing cold. Were they started pouring blue paint on every surface of my body? While I stood on the side the set was being changed for my shower scene. Caleb came over to where I was standing in a big jacket and beanie by now I was completely blue with paint not to mention shivering and tired._

_['You're doing great,' _

'_Shut up,'] don't no what that's about_

'_Kate, we're ready now,' said Dean. He gave me another set of instructions again this was only going to be a one take shot so they were using two cameras._

'_Action!' he yelled. I walked to the far end of the room and stood under neither a shower. It took every bit of restraint not to scream when the water came down. It wasn't warm water like dean had said someone had forgotten to heat it and I was showering with freezing cold water. The shower scene seemed to last forever and I was finding it hard to be seductive when I had lost feeling in my toes._

'_Cut!' _

'_Holy shit!' I screamed before I could help it, 'You said it would be warm water,' I stammered through shivers. The women from makeup ran up to me a towel and my robe. I sulked off. I passed Caleb who was still in his big jacket._

'_Oh my god, you're blue!' he said taking off his jacket and throwing it over me. I tried to stammer out a thank you but it was too cold._

'_Someone forgot to heat the water,' I said. He threw his arms around me and rubbed my arms to create a bit of friction. _

_We had been at the set for just over ten hours. Everyone was exhausted and wanted to go home. Including me I was still wet and freezing not to mention sick with anxiety the last scene would be me and Caleb having sex and we couldn't even ask for a closed set because there wasn't another room they could go in and it was three degrees outside. So everyone on the set was gathered around to watch. My instructions were to be all over Caleb as he sat on the bed, he would be singing the lines for the third verse. First though I had to be wet so I was being rubbed with warm water as I stood buck naked in the corner, it was the most privacy I could get. _

_Rob had his camera taking in the Video making experience. 'We're here at the set of Sex of Fire, and yes I do have a small role in this film clip. So far I've been painted blue and soon I will be making out with Caleb, it should be good, currently it's three degree's and all I wear is a pear of undies.' I said to the camera. I had to laugh I couldn't even imagine what everybody at channel [v] thought about what I was about to do._

'_Action!' Dean yelled. And I walked over to Caleb who was sitting on the bed. I climbed on behind him and stared to kiss his neck and nibble his ears. My hands were on his chest and I was pretending to whisper things in his ears. Well actually I wasn't pretending to whisper in his ears. I was. It wasn't anything sexual I was saying anything that was on my mind._

'_Koala's carry Chlamydia' he was trying not to smile when I spoke. 'It's going to take me weeks to get the blue out of my hair.'_

'_Cut, perfect, let's do it again!' So we did it again, and again and once more for luck. Then we moved on to the actual sex scene._

'_Caleb you're on top,' said Dean. So we got in position I lied down on the bed and Caleb was positioned on top trying to put as little pressure on me as possible. Dean was standing over us moving arms and legs so we were tangled together while Caleb and I avoided all eye contact. _

'_OK, I'm not going to give you much direction just goes with it,' he said walking to his seat in front of the monitor. _

'_Action!' Caleb looked at me for the first time since he had gotten on me. It only lasted a second then we were kissing first softly then more passionately. His hands were grabbing my hair and I was ripping his shirt off there was a sudden need to be in each other that both of us felt. I had completely forgotten about the crowd Dean had to yell cut three times before me and Caleb heard it. Neither of us moved he was still on top of me and still shirtless. Man did his body looked good even better than Nathans. _

_Dean walked over, 'That was great guys, I really like the passion,' both of us blushed, 'let's do it again this time Caleb maybe you could pick her up and do it pressed against the wall.' The camera rolled and we skipped past the soft kissing and straight to where we left off. We had moved we were now sitting up in the bed I was sitting on him and before I had even noticed he had lifted me up and carried me across the room. I was now pressed against the wall while Caleb was kissing my neck. My god he was strong not to mention a great kisser I tried to suppress a moan but I couldn't. As soon as the shot ended the set gave a huge applause there were whistles and calling out I'm pretty sure that it was coming from the Followills. _

_Soon after I was allowed to go and get back in my clothes. We were done and it was almost four o'clock in the morning. _

'_I'm so tired I can't be bothered to pay you out,' said Jared in the car on the way home._

'_I'm so tired I can't be bothered to ask if you're clothes came in men sizes,' The rest of the trip was silent everyone stumbled in side and slept for the rest of the day._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Sex on fire had only been released a few weeks ago but it was already getting significant air time. It seemed like every time we turned the radio on the song came on. Mack the bands manager was ecstatic he pushed the film clip to be completed in the next two days because it was in high demand from music stations all over the world. The release of the album was building in hype. You could sense it in the air a massive cyclone coming to take them to the top of the charts. I wanted to see them successful they deserved it after all but at the same time I couldn't help but wish the album was a flop just so they would stay precious to me and only me. Crazy right? Kate you've been here to long stop getting personal start getting professional. I am professional, George is hugely impressed with my interviews he was thrilled that I was in the film clip and he loves the footage were getting. You're doing your job Kate, and you're not fucking it up.

It was a chilled out night, everyone had gone home the boys and girlfriends were watching television. Caleb was doodling on his guitar. Matt was at Alice's house tonight he had surprised her by cooking her dinner. Nathan was flicking threw channels no one was watching anything in particular but no one wanted to go to bed either.

[Film clip comes on.]

It was only Caleb and I left down stairs. Everyone else had gone to bed. We stared at the television not really seeing what we were watching because we were both trying to ignore the electricity sparking between us. No one spoke but I knew if someone didn't soon I was going to say something incredibly random. No I mustn't, I have to go.

'I'm going to bed,' I said standing up and turning the TV off and waking upstairs. Why did I turn the TV off he was still watching it. Oh well I'm not going back now. He was walking right behind be I didn't turn around until I reached my door. His face was incredibly close to mine.

'Yes?' I asked.

'You've still got the remote,' I looked down. He was right the remote was in my hand. I passed it to him but he threw it over his shoulder and moved in to kiss me. His mouth is on mine gently parting my lips. I feel a tingle of excitement as his hands trace down my back. It was like the shoot all over again. We had the desperate need to be in each other. We were stilling kissing when I realised I was already in my bed half naked and removing Caleb's pants.

There are three things I regret in my life

I can't fly

I don't look like Elle McPherson

I didn't wake up in Caleb's arms.

When I went downstairs no one was around. There was a note on the fridge.

_Went to the studio don't know when we'll get back _

_Have fun today Adrianne wants his autograph there is a spare key in the basket in the foyer._

It was from Matt, I could tell by the hand writing. How come Caleb hadn't left me a note or said anything, he probably didn't want to wake me. Yes that's it he woke up and regretfully had to leave me to go to the studio instead of staying with me all day in bed having incredible sex. He probably even kissed my cheek as he left.

Right I'm interviewing Robert Pattinson today. I was contacted by Myspace a few days ago they asked if I could interview the star of the teen colt movie twilight for the Myspace black curtain. They found out that I was in Oklahoma and Robert had a three hour layover so I was supposed to be at the airport in two hours.


	8. Chapter 8

He wouldn't look at me. He didn't say anything, why was he acting like this. Was it so no one would find out? No because he hadn't acted this cold to me before. Did he regret making love to me?

We were at the studio everyone seemed upbeat. I think they were finally going to choose the last song.

'We recorded a new song yesterday when you were gone, I think it's really promising hopefully it's the missing piece.' Jared said to me as we walked into the studio.

'What?' said Caleb turning around to face Jared. He was standing right in front of me and still perfectly avoiding my eye.

'Yesterday, we recorded your new song, we came in to listen to it see if sounds as good when we're sober.' He walked off into the studio, 'What did he think we're here for?' I t was only me and Caleb. He turned around and followed Jared without a word to me. It usually took Mark the producer, a huge effort to get the entire band in the studio together but today we were all gathered in the sound room in minutes. Everyone was excited to hear how the song came out. Apparently yesterday after the boys had a few drinks they decided to improvise to a song Caleb had written although the lyrics weren't finished so he improvised the rest.

'Ready?' Mark asked fiddling with some knobs on the board until we heard the strumming of a guitar. The song was sad and desperate. It was painful to listen to and hard to hear the lyrics because of the slight slur in Caleb's voice. It wasn't hard to know what it was about it was cold and mean. It was the story of a seductive young woman stealing a poor lost boy's virginity. Oh my god it's about me. He thought I stole his virginity he hated me for sleeping with him. I can't breathe. I think I'm having a panic attack or an asthma attack I was having some kind of attack. I was gasping for air. I need to get out of here. I need air. Why is this room so suffocating?

'What's going on with Kate?' someone asked. I was leaning on the couch for support trying to breathe I searched for Caleb's face it was empty when I found it, empty and cold.

'Kate, are you alright?' Someone was asking trying to stand me up I pushed them off and got out of the room as fast as I could. I threw up in the gutter when I made it out of the building. I wanted to crawl up and cry until time had reversed and I'd never met Caleb Followill but I couldn't I'm not good at crying I never have been. I started to walk back to the house. It was quiet a walk seven miles but I would walk seventy miles not to have to go back into that room. My phone went off fifteen minutes later. It was Matt.

'Are you ok where did you go? What happened?'

'Matt calm down, I had an asthma attack,' I said improvising, 'they happen all the time, I went to get my inhaler, now I'm fine, I decided to walk home and get more fresh air,'

'Where are you now I'll come pick you up?'

'No, its ok I'm fine walking,' I hung up soon after and continued to walk. I could hear the familiar sound of a motorbike engine behind me. It slowed down and followed me. I walked on for a block before I turned around and waved to Matt, I tried a light smile but I think it was transparent. He pulled over and we sat on the lawn of a stranger's house.

'So the song was about you.'

'Yep,'

'You don't seem to upset about it?'

'I'm not very good at expressing myself,' Matt reached inside his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes he offered me one before taking one for him and lighting it up. I did the same.

'Does this kind of thing happen to you a lot?' He asked.

'Surprisingly yes, yes it does.'

'I thought so you seem to be handling it very well if it was me I would be crying like a little girl.'

'The first time, I was dating this guy for about nine months, it wasn't that long but for a sixteen year old it was a pretty serious relationship, well I thought so, anyway I was in Perth for Big Day out when I found out he was fucking my best friend behind my back, he accidently send me a text for her,'

'What did you do?'

'Nothing, when I confronted her she admitted it, She said that they loved each other, so what was I suppose to do, anyway they're still together so I guess they do love each other, what sucked though is after I blamed myself for standing in their way,'

' Are you still friends with her?'

'She's still my best friend and I 'm really good friends with him as well,'

'That's was the first is there another one?'

'Yeah the second one, I was dumped by the guy a night before my formal because he admitted he was in love with my cousin... who is a guy,'

'Ouch,'

'Yeah, but I wasn't even devastated I was only bummed because he was the best shopping partner, and the third guy, well we only went out for a few weeks he turned out to only be using me to get a ticket backstage at Foo Fighters concert, he dumped me when we got there, I was so impressed with his bluntness and scheming I didn't even bother to get him kicked out.'

'That's cold,'

'All my cousins have this joke, they say if it happens again they won't blaming me for turning into a lesbian,' I laughed, it was a strained laugh but at least I wasn't crying, 'do you know what's weird none of those guys came close to hurting me as much as this did, and I didn't even have a relationship with him,'

'Well you did Kind of have a relationship, you were hooking up,'

'How did you know?'

'Please everyone knows, what do you think we're blind?'

'This is so embarrassing, everyone is going to know I slept with him and the song is about me,' my head was buried in my hands.

'Yeah but they're also going to know Caleb is a complete arsehole and I think you know why this time it hurt was because you're feelings for Caleb are deeper than any feelings you've ever had for other guys.'

'Stop saying feelings and since when did you become such an expert? I'm over talking about this it's to Laguna Beach for me, so how did it go the other night with Alice?'

'It was fantastic! Exactly what we needed I think our relationship just needed some privacy,'

'That's good, so you're not going to break up?'

'God no, in fact it made me see how much I love her,'

'Why is Rob's camera on your motorbike?'

'Oh he switched camera's he must have left that one with the bike,'

We sat there in silence for a while. I didn't want to go back to the house but I would have to eventually.

'Kate,' Matt said as I was zipping into the spare leather jacket.

'They're putting Cold feeling on the album.' I just nodded what else could I say.


	9. Chapter 9

Caleb didn't speak to me for the rest of the week. There was an awkward tension in the house, it was almost like they were censoring what was said just in case me or Caleb would go off at any minute. I didn't want to admit it but most of the house hold was siding with me, not that there were sides but people were defiantly being kinder to me, while most everyone was giving Caleb the cold shoulder. It wasn't reassuring though it was humiliating the pitying looks I was given.

An exact week had passed since the event. That's what I'm calling it now the event. Since then nothing has been between me and Caleb, well actually I tried to talk to him but he won't respond. It was an awkward day when I had to interview each of them about the song. I usually took the camera and Rob had a break while I spoke to the band about how all the song came about, but how was I suppose to get a good answer out of Caleb when the song was about me. So I chose to set the tripod up therefore the interview was as private as possible. None of the viewers would be able to tell I wasn't there and I could get better answers out of them.

'What you're not asking the questions today?' Nathan asked when he saw the tripod.

'I thought I could get a better answer if I wasn't there,' I said. Nathan mumbled something which sounded like he said bastard but I wasn't sure. He took his seat in front of the camera.

'I want to know about the latest song Cold feeling, How did it come about? What is it about?'

'You, know all this,'

'Yes but the viewers don't, and try not to mention my name,' I said before going back inside.

Later that night I was cornered by Nathan, Jared and Matthew and Mack the manager. I had been pushed into the laundry.

'Hey Kate, how's it going?' Mack asked.

'Fine, is there a reason for this meeting in the laundry?'

'We just wanted to have a chat,'

'About?'

'Well, as you know we'll be going to LA soon to release the album and do some promo work, nothing exciting, and well you've been here for just over a month surely by now you have enough footage for your show?'

'You're firing me?' I was surprised by how light my voice sounded. I was sure I wouldn't be able to open it without crying.

'No! We're not firing you we just think that you have enough you won't need to come to LA,'

'First of all, stop talking to me like a child, it's demeaning and you were happy to pretend I was an adult until I slept with him. Secondly call it what you will you're firing me, you might as well have the balls to say it and finally I came here to film until the album was released, so I will gladly leave but Rob stays,' It was silent no one would look at me, 'Do we have a deal?' Mack nodded I shook his hand. It was killing me to be professional but I have to be. I turned to walk out, my hand was on the door knob before, Matt said:

'We don't want you to go, no one does.'

'I know,' I gave them a warm smile which I hoped they understood as no hard feeling, and walked out of the room and into my own. I wanted to cry but my emotions had been switched off and my brain had switch to organise. I called the airport and booked the next flight to LA then to Sydney. Then I summed up the courage to call George. He didn't ask a lot of questions which was a comfort.

'That's ok, we need you here anyway the summer festival coverage is killing us and we only have Renee, Jane and Danny, so we could use you.' Relieved I hung up and started to pack my bags for the early flight I had in the morning. Rob came in a little while later.

'Are we leaving?'

'No, I'm leaving you're staying,'

'Did they ask you to leave?'

'Kind of... yeah.'

'Those sonovabitches.'

'Be nice,'

'No, how could they do that, don't they know how much work you put into this?'

'It's for the best, now I wrote down some questions for you to ask, you know what to get on film so I don't need to tell you.' He was pouting, 'Rob, its fine I just need you to do your job well so I don't get fired, so be on your best behaviour, oh and don't sleep with anyone in the band or they might chuck you out to,' in was my attempt at a bravado but it was weak. Rob gave me a hug before leaving.

Adrianne came in to help me pack, not that she did though she just sat on my bed and talked.

'Nathan gave him so much crap,'

'What do you mean?'

'I overheard Nathan practically yelling at Caleb, he was really pissed off. He was saying like it was disgraceful how he was acting and he shouldn't have treated you so badly and the facts that they fired you and he didn't even have the balls to do it. He was really laying into him,'

'Really, Nathan but he doesn't even like me,'

'Nathan doesn't like any form of media but he's taken to you, I don't believe you didn't know that.'

'I am so bummed you're leaving,' said Adrianne from my bed where she was sitting as I packed my bag, 'who am I going to talk to, Alice is always at her place with Matt and Laure and Nathan are always together or planning the wedding and Caleb's a buzz kill.'

'You know you have Jared,'

'Oh yeah I always forget that, anyway I'm going to watch all your episodes on YouTube.'

'My episodes aren't on Youtube,'

'Yes they are dumb dumb, but it still won't be the same'

'You can email me or call any time, and there touring Australia early next year, so we'll catch up then and I'll show you what life's like on my corner of the world.'

'I can't wait I'm excited already.'

The next morning, I left. I taxi took me to the airport; I called George and told him I was coming back. I didn't know how much I was suppose to tell George of what happened he was my boss but he was also my friend. He wasn't surprised or angry that I was leaving; he said that I had done a good job and that they needed me working the summer music festivals anyway.


End file.
